Azul celeste
by public static void
Summary: La guerra de las mujeres es en el hogar, y Roslin no caerá como su madre lo hizo. fem!Robert Arryn.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes conocidos son de George Martin. "Este fic participa en el reto 'Tomaré otro camino' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras." Mi condición fue _¿Y si Jon y Lysa tuviesen una hija en lugar de un varón?_

* * *

Roslin estaba llorando y a nadie le importaba.

No estaba en su habitación, rodeada de juguetes y disfrutando de que la vieja Septa se haya quedado dormida nuevamente. Tampoco estaba robándose de las cocinas pastelitos de limón, tartaletas de cereza o empanadas de cajeta, comiendo todo dulce que pudiera conseguir sin preocupación alguna.

Roslin Arryn estaba llorando en un Septo, con las más hermosas ropas que alguna vez haya usado, a punto de casarse con Harrold Hardying.

Había pocos invitados y eso era algo bueno. Los Señores Recursadores estaban ahí, viéndola como si Roslin no fuera digna ni de su propio nombre. ¿Y qué esperaban? Ser una Arryn no había traído para ella más que prejuicio por ser mujer cuando su padre desesperadamente quería un heredero; le había traído pena al ver que su madre era infeliz con su padre; le había dado desdicha ahora, al saber que en unas horas tendría el mismo destino que Lysa Tully.

Ahí estaba de todos modos, porque lo primero debía ser el honor (no la familia como pregonaba la casa de su madre), y ella como Arryn vería que eso se cumpliera incluso si tenía que sufrir.

— Pobrecilla —escuchó que decía Myranda Royce a una mujer desconocida para Roslin—. Tener que casarse sin su madre presente, ¡y a los doce años!.

Se le hizo otro nudo más en la garganta cuando escuchó eso y quiso romper en llanto, pero en ese momento el Septón se calló y llegó el momento de decir los votos que la harían incluso más miserable. Además, a nadie le importaba su edad: había sangrado hace tres lunas y desde entonces se comenzó a preparar esta farsa de boda.

Fueron palabras amargas y llenas de miedo, porque si bien Roslin tenía que satisfacer el honor de su casa, también tendría que satisfacer a su nuevo marido en unas horas más.

No lo mira mientras el Septón vuelve a hablar con su cantaleta de siete bendiciones, tampoco cuando se mencionan esas siete promesas que Roslin sabe no se cumplirán. Su mirada está más allá de Harrold y de los Señores Recursadores, está más allá del Septo y de los dioses. Su mirada está tan alta como el honor de la casa de su padre.

Como era de esperarse, nadie acudió a salvarla impidiendo su matrimonio. Ni siquiera Petyr Baelish, viudo de su madre y autoproclamado protector suyo, se levantó para oponerse a la unión.

«Te importa más tu puesto en mi castillo, Meñique. Sólo eso y que soy tan parecida a mi tía Catelyn.»

— Roslin —susurró Harrold y Roslin se sobresaltó—. La capa.

Ella frunció el ceño y dio la espalda a Harrold, sonriendo internamente ante la acción. Se sintió desnuda cuando la capa de azul celeste fue levantada de sus hombros, pero la calidez de otra capa la cubrió prontamente.

No podía ver la parte de atrás, pero al bajar la mirada vió sobre su pecho una tela del mismo celeste que la que Harrold le quitó. El bordado era más delicado y la tela más nueva y suave. ¿Cómo olvidó que en este matrimonio, ella era quien conservaría su apellido?

Sintió alivio en ese momento porque no tendría que ser llamada Roslin Hardyng. No tendría que vestir de rojo y blanco y el escudo de su casa no se sentiría tan vacío cuando lo viera. Roslin seguiría siendo Arryn.

Al darse la vuelta con la capa de su esposo cubriéndole los hombros, Roslin sonrió por primera vez en días, sorprendiéndolo. Sin embargo, su lujuriosa mirada le hizo enrojecer con enfado una vez más. ¿Es que ese hombre no sabía controlarse?

«¡Por los dioses! ¿No vez que aún soy una niña?»

Estaba segura de que no, pero como nadie más tenía problema en casarla, Roslin no dijo nada. Enmudeció nuevamente y hasta sintió asco de sí misma cuando en su estómago surgieron mariposas al besarla Harrold, sellando su amor.


	2. Chapter 2

El primer año de matrimonio fue fácil.

La noche de bodas no lo fue. Roslin aún recuerda la importencia de sentir su cuerpo usado por Harrold para poder ofrecer a los Señores Recursadores una mancha de sangre sobre una sábana blanca. Recordar eso le produjo escalofríos, pero sacó de su cabeza esos pensamientos y se dispuso a continuar con su día.

Tenía ganas de gritarles a todos que se fueran del castillo. El cocinero principal clamaba no poder cocinar nada suficientemente bueno con la escasa comida que había en el Valle; Roslin logró que Myranda lo despidiera y puso en su lugar a una muchacha recomendada por Mya Piedra. La Señora Waynwood le ordenó —¡qué descaro el suyo!— prestar más atención en el Septo, como si los dioses hubieran sido tan gentiles con Roslin... Y para terminar, la pequeña Alys Piedra, acogida semanas atrás después de la muerte de su madre, estaba armando un alboroto digno de Lysa Tully.

Lo único bueno de su actual situación era que Harrold estaba kilómetros al norte, peleando contra monstruos de leyenda para librar al Reino de la oscuridad. Sólo recordar eso hizo que Roslin tiritara de frío y apresuró sus pasos hasta la pequeña habitación que compartía con Myranda Royce.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras ella con el pestillo. Myranda pasaría la tarde con la Señora Waynwood con la simple tarea de mantenerla lejos de Roslin por lo menos por un día y Roslin sí que lo necesitaba, pues en su mano cogía la carta —recado, diría ella con indignación— que selló su destino por segunda vez.

 _Roslin_ ,

 _Hemos vencido. Voy de regreso al Valle. Espero poder verte pronto._

 _Harrold Arryn, Señor del Valle y Protector del Este_

Rompió el papel en pedazos pequeñitos, repitiendo en su cabeza que _ella_ era la Señora del Valle aunque fuera él el Protector del Este. ¿Quién sino ella atendía a los comuneros ahora que el invierno llegó? ¿Quién sino ella lidiaba con los problemas de manejar _desde lejos_ el Nido de Águilas? ¡Por los dioses!

Roslin se recargó en la puerta, deslizándose hasta el suelo. Estaba tan helado como la nieve que cubría el exterior pero no le importó. Podía soportar el frío un poco más. Lo que no podía soportar era el saber que Harrold llegaría pronto.

Suspiró hondo un par de veces antes de romper en llanto como había hecho el día de su boda. Sus lágrimas calleron entre sollozos y maldiciones hacia Harrold y hacia los Otros. ¿Por qué esos monstruos no acabaron con su esposo? Le habrían hecho la vida más sencilla, pues Roslin prefería tener a los Señores Recursadores sobre ella, dudando de cada palabra suya e interponiéndose en cada decisión que tomara, antes de tener a Harrold en su cama una vez más.

Sin embargo, y lo decidió al secarse las lágrimas y ponerse de pie, Roslin lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos —se rió con amargura al pensar que él preferiría ser acogido por piernas abiertas— y le diría que el castillo es suyo. Le quitaría las sucias y heladas ropas para ofrecerle un baño caliente. Le ofrecería vino y un festín para celebrar su regreso como si le hubiese extrañado todo ese tiempo.

«No mancharé el apellido Arryn con caprichos como lo hizo mi madre. Ante todos te amaré y te llamaré mi adorado esposo, pero mi corazón se quedará cerrado para ti. Seré como la Reina Sharra, sometida pero Señora de mi Castillo, porque al final sólo importa el honor de los Arryn.»


	3. Chapter 3

El día que Harrold llegó fue el primer día en que el sol duró mas de cuatro horas en el cielo. Los habitantes de las Puertas de la Luna lo tomaron como un presagio de que la Señora Arryn eligió bien a su esposo, quien llegó con el sol. Roslin frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos.

A pesar de no amarlo, Roslin no pudo despreciar a Harrold porque en cuanto lo vió su corazón palpitó aceleradamente y a la vez sintió que el tiempo se detuvo. Estaba muy cambiado y no sólo por su ropa sucia y su barba crecida; en sus ojos, antes vagabundos y ligeros, Roslin vió alivio de estar en su hogar. Sus mejillas enrojecieron con vergüenza por pensar, siquiera un instante, que él merecía morir en esa horrible guerra.

Se adelantó hasta él, consciente de que los Recursadores, señores, caballeros, damas y sirvientes del castillo la miraban a ella en espera del recibimiento que le daría a Harrold. Con la mirada en alto ella le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— El Valle es suyo, mi Lord —le dijo con formalidad, viendo cómo la sonrisa que a tantas mujeres encantó se formaba entre las barbas.

Esperaba que él agradeciera con formalidad y se dispusiera a exigir cobijo del clima y alimento para él y sus hombres; estaba preparada para ello e incluso pidió que se celebrara un gran festín a sabiendas de que en unos meses los alimentos comenzarían a llenar sus almacenes nuevamente: el invierno estaba pasando y la primavera se acercaba día con día.

Lo que Roslin no esperaba fue la rapidez con que Harrold la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó con calidez. Ella lo apretó tan fuerte como pudo y se sorprendió a sí misma por agradecer a los dioses que ese hombre, el verdugo que le asignaron los carceleros, estuviera vivo y con ella una vez más.

Mientras él saludaba a la Señora Waynwood y a demás personas, Roslin dirigió a los hombres adentro y les ofreció cuanto alimento fue designado para ellos, como premio por regresar. Durante ese tiempo no dejó de pensar en Harrold, intentando racionalizar los sentimientos que inesperadamente surgieron.

«Claro que estás aliviada, Roslin. Es tu esposo. Sin él, ¿quién queda para protegerte? ¿Petyr? El hombre que aún intenta conquistarte con miradas lascivas y sus curiosos comentarios sobre tu tía? Harrold será un mujeriego, pero es tu protección ahora.»

Se sentó en la mesa alta y esperó a que su esposo y Lord Royce se sentaran a comer. Los caballeros y otros señores estaban ya comiendo con las ansias de aquel que no ha probado más que caldos vacíos y carne salada durante meses. Roslin se preguntó cómo se sentirían de haber regresado. Quiso conocerlos a todos, escuchar sus historias y olvidarse de su vida en la prisión que suponía el matrimonio.

Fue entonces que vió a las mujeres que los acompañaban. La Señora Waynwood las miró indignada, pero tanto Harrold como Myranda peticionaron para que las mujeres, vestidas con ropas que seguramente las dejarían congeladas, se quedaran y participaran del festín. Todos la miraron a ella y Roslin entendió que esperaban su opinión.

Se aclaró la garganta y trató de pensar qué era lo apropiado. «¿Qué es más honorable? ¿Decencia o compasión?»

Fue la mirada de Harrold quien la orilló a su decisión. No veía a las putas con su típica mirada de deseo, sino que las veía casi con lástima. Roslin quiso saber qué vió Harrold afuera que le cambió de tal forma. Quiso comprender qué vivieron todos esos recién llegados en el Norte, allá donde los mitos se vuelven una realidad distinta a la de ella.

— Que coman y duerman en la calidez del castillo —declaró Roslin con firmeza, viendo la indignación de la Señora Waynwood, la incomodidad de Lord Royce y demás Recursadores, y el orgullo de Myranda hacia ella. Luego volvió su mirada a Harrold.

Su sonrisa apenas se notaba y regresó con prontitud a su cena, pero Roslin se prometió no olvidarla, pues fue la primera ocasión en que Harrold la vió como Señora del Valle, como a un igual.

Fue hasta más tarde, cuando la comida se agotó y todos estuvieron satisfechos, que Roslin descubrió el cambio de Harrold.

Él se puso de pie e inmediatamente el comedor se silenció. Todos le prestaban atención. Roslin volteó de un lado a otro, sorprendida y asombrada por la mirada de respeto en los ojos de aquellos que fueron al Norte.

— Hermanos —comenzó a decir Harrold sin pizca de humor. La solemnidad le sentaba bien, Roslin decidió frívolamente—, estamos en casa.

Vítores prosiguieron su anuncio y fue como si por primera vez esos hombres y mujeres _creyeran_ , _supieran_ , _sintieran_ que estaban de vuelta. Roslin los vio ponerse de pie y chocar sus tarros contra las mesas, algunos sollozando por estar una vez más bajo el techo que conocían desde niños.

— Luchamos con sureños, con norteños. Luchamos con reyes, reinas, príncipes y princesas. Fuimos un sólo reino en vez de siete separados. Y triunfamos —el salón estalló en vítores nuevamente. A su lado, Lord Royce asentía con los labios apretados y una mirada perdida mientras su hija le abrazaba.

Roslin alzó la mirada hacia el otro lado. La mano de Harrold estaba temblando aunque la otra, la que alzaba con la copa en alto, se mantenía firme. Hizo lo que nunca pensó y voluntariamente le tomó la mano.

Él la apretó como agradeciéndole y Roslin miró hacia abajo, sonrojándose.

— Todos tuvimos algo por qué volver: esposas, hijos, un hogar. ¡Aquí estamos! Celebren que fueron valientes, que lucharon por defender algo más grande que tierras o títulos. Todos ustedes lucharon por la vida, y eso es lo que obtuvimos.

Roslin se maravilló de lo mucho que Harrold cambió con la guerra. El invierno se llevó a un caballero despreocupado y la primavera trajo consigo a un Lord. Roslin se preguntó si su padre, ese hombre al que su madre nunca la dejó acercarse, aprobaría a su sucesor como Señor del Valle.


	4. Chapter 4

Harrold fue quien la buscó primero al día siguiente.

La mayoría de los abanderados no perdieron tiempo en marcharse, ansiosos de llegar a sus hogares y reunirse con su familia. Otros se quedaron en las Puertas de la Luna, sin saber a dónde ir. Roslin observó desde lejos que Harrold estuvo con cada uno de los hombres y mujeres, estrechó sus manos y les despidió como quien despide a un hermano.

Fue después del desayuno que él la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la pequeña oficina de Lord Royce, que Myranda estuvo usando en la ausencia de su padre. El acogedor lugar tenía una sola ventana que miraba hasta el Nido y Roslin se acercó a ella por costumbre. Le gustaba mirar hacia arriba e imaginar que sus padres fueron felices ahí al menos una vez.

— Te eché de menos.

Le sorprendió escucharlo. No hablaron lo suficiente ni antes ni después de su boda como para que Harrold la extrañase de verdad, con ese tirón al corazón cada que alguien recuerda a un ser amado. Se alegró de no sentir nada en especial como la noche anterior al tomarle la mano.

— Agradezco a los dioses que mi señor esté de vuelta —dijo Roslin, perdida pero cortés. No sabía qué quería Harrold y le intrigaba, así que inclinó la cabeza y esperó que él tomara la iniciativa nuevamente.

Él se rió.

— Supongo que necesitas quién te proteja de Lady Waynwood, ¿no?

Eso la hizo sonreír ligeramente.

— Me ha dicho que eres una dama ejemplar. Que debo estar complacido de haberme casado contigo.

— ¿Y lo estás? —preguntó Roslin repentinamente, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Se decía que si quería conocer la respuesta era sólo por curiosidad, pero su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y la vergüenza se apoderó de ella. Temía que Harrold la viera sólo como un peldaño a lo alto del Nido y nada más.

Cuando Harrold no contestó después de unos segundos, Roslin le sonrió. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación, negándose a llorar una vez más por lo que los dioses pusieron en su camino.

No hubo dado más de tres pasos cuando Harrold le tomó la mano para detenerla.

— Eras una niña, Roslin —le dijo él en un susurro.

Roslin sintió que sus palabras fueron más disculpa que aseveración y esperó que él siguiera. Lo vió negar con la cabeza, mirar de un lado a otro y suspirar para finalmente mirarla a los ojos.

— No fui una buena persona. Ni contigo ni con otros.

«Dirás con otras.»

— La guerra... La larga noche fue un infierno, Roslin. Vi cosas que jamás pensé que existieran y lo único que quería era regresar a casa. Más de una vez me descubrí pensando en ti. En si estarías mejor con alguien—

— ¿Menos mujeriego?

Él sonrió apenado y Roslin dejó escapar una risita.

— Iba a decir _de tu edad_ , pero eso también es apropiado.

Se vieron envueltos por un silencio pesado pero no incómodo. Roslin recordó los reclamos que su madre tenía para todo el que escuchara, quejándose sobre todo de lo viejo que era Jon Arryn. Roslin pensó que ella tuvo suerte con Harrold, a pesar de no notarlo en un principio.

— Sólo son seis años, Harrold.

Fue la primera vez que usó su nombre y enrojeció al hacerlo. Miró al piso pero él puso una mano en su hombro, haciéndola voltear a verlo.

— Eras una niña, Roslin —él repitió con seriedad—. Te lastimé. Sé que lo hice y sé que no te quejaste porque es tu deber como esposa soportar lo que un esposo quiera hacer contigo.

Roslin sintió sus mejillas arder una vez más. Eran conversaciones que jamás tuvo con su madre más allá de los monólogos de ella sobre lo mucho que sufría con un esposo décadas más viejo, y la Septa ¿qué podía saber de ésto?

— No tienes que disculparte por eso —replicó Roslin con pena y enojo. Harrold tenía razón al decir que Roslin era una niña, pero no era débil hacía un año y no lo era ahora—. Los hombres encuentran honor en las guerras y las mujeres en sus hijos. ¿Cómo tener mi honor sin dejar que ejerzas tus derechos sobre mi?

Él no tuvo respuesta, pero su mirada compasiva fue suficiente. Roslin le sonrió débilmente.

— Mi madre no fue feliz en su matrimonio y todo el Reino lo sabe. No permitiré que eso pase conmigo. Quien quiera que sea mi esposo, y haga lo que haga él, yo seré una Arryn y mantendré el honor de mi familia en alto, incluso si tengo que dejar mi infancia atrás antes de lo que esperaba.

Roslin se dió la vuelta para marcharse, apenada de mostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, cuando escuchó que Harrold habló de nuevo.

— Le respondí que sí a Lady Waynwood —dijo él con voz serena—. Estoy complacido.

Roslin siguió caminando, con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios.


End file.
